Driving on Closed Roads
by BelovedShadow
Summary: EXTREME PEDOPHELIA! CHILD GROOMING & MANIPULATION! -ahem- Madara Uchiha fell for Itachi long before it was appropriate to do so... Prequel to Reckless Abandon but can stand alone without having read RA :)


**WARNING: THIS FANFIC CONTAINS EXTREMELY GRAPHIC PEDOPHELIA. IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN LITERAL INFANTS AND GROWN ASS MEN THEN DO NOT READ THIS FIC. I REPEAT: WE ARE TALKIN PEDOPHELIA! ALSO CHILD-GROOMING, MANIPULATION OF A MINOR, AND MOLESTATION! YOU HAVE BEEN FUCKING WARNED I AM SERIOUS GO AWAY IF YOU'RE NOT DOWN.**

 **A/N: Time to reveal the much-requested prequel to Reckless Abandon (which you totally do NOT have to have read Reckless Abandon to understand, by the way)**

 **I am already ready for the hate I'm going to get for this fic, so if you're reading this before it gets reported and taken down, congrats! Seriously though, I cannot warn you enough. I am serious. The level of nastiness in this fanfic is severe.**

 **Enjoy?**

 **Chapter One: The Incident in the Bath**

If Madara were to be honest, he'd have to say that he wasn't entirely excited to _have_ a nephew when he'd first heard that Mikoto was pregnant. As soon as he'd shown an interest in sex as an adolescent, he'd known himself to be gay – and with adoption laws for same sex couples the way they were in Japan, he had accepted the fact that being a father figure was relatively impossible for his predicament early on in life. As harsh as that may sound, he was content in his bitterness and at this point had no interest in children whatsoever.

Still, he supposed that if Fugaku and Mikoto wanted him to be a part of the brat's life, he would be. He dutifully accepted his title as Uncle, and agreed that he'd come over for dinner on Fridays from that point on. Each week seemed to pass by with incredible speed, and it seemed like as soon as Mikoto had announced her pregnancy she was in labor.

Madara had been slightly surprised the first Friday he'd appeared at their house to see Mikoto about ten pounds lighter, and a snoozing baby laid out in a little playpen. The child took his breath away the very first time he saw him. Itachi as a babe had looked like a little porcelain doll, or like something out of a story book. He didn't have the gross-ness that Madara associated most children with. There was no drool getting all over his soft little face, no crusty snot clotting the tiny nostrils of his nose. His little eyes were huge and observant, taking in everything around him.

The first time he was left alone with Itachi had been during the weekend. It was mid-January, and he'd come over for his usual Friday dinner, then found that the bridge-way out of Konoha was iced over. Mikoto and Fugaku had absolutely insisted that he stay for the weekend. ("You can sleep in the spare bed in Itachi's room! Besides, if you don't mind playing babysitter, we haven't been to the movies since he was born!")

So somewhat reluctantly, Madara and a seven-month-old Itachi ended up spending a Saturday together. Itachi was an extremely quiet child, even his baby-babbling was in soft tones, and usually occurred only when he was quite sleepy. Fugaku was always boasting about how he was sure the babe was somehow aware that infant-talk was unintelligent, and was refusing to speak until he knew how to say proper words. Madara figured that it was somewhat similar to that. Itachi probably didn't overthink it that much, but perhaps he knew that no one understood him when he spoke and so chose not to.

At that very moment, Madara was lounging on their living room couch, and Itachi was in the playpen next to him, gazing curiously at the new toys that Madara had gone to town for before he came. They were a simple set, a ball with little Mickey Mouse's on it, and a small stuffed Koala. If Madara was reading the child correctly, it seemed that Itachi was slowly trying to get the Koala's ear into his mouth.

"It's fuzzy. It'll make your tongue feel weird." He informed the child. Itachi looked up at him, eyes full of curiosity, and grinned, putting both of his arms up in the air – the universal request to be held. Madara obediently lifted the boy, realizing that this was the first time he'd really _held_ him, rather than picked him up to put him in the high chair or playpen or crib. Itachi kept smiling at him, the tips of two budding teeth barely visible as they poked through his gums. Poor thing. Madara was told that teething was quite the nuisance for children.

Itachi didn't look too discontented, though. He was happily squirming about in Madara's grasp, getting comfortable as he nuzzled. Alas, Itachi found a spot he was happy with, body pressed against Madara's chest, and head and arms peeking over his back. He had easy access to Madara's hair and buried himself in it, giggling. Madara rolled his eyes. Never in his life had he thought that the entire upper body of a child could fit into his wild tresses, but clearly that was the case. Itachi seemed to be quite enjoying himself, though – so Madara didn't discourage it. In a way it was … cute, this baby. Hmm... Madara didn't quite remember thinking anything was cute before, but he supposed he might be willing to add such a word to his vocabulary if Itachi continued behaving so adorably.

After that Saturday with his darling young nephew, Madara quite enjoyed coming over for his Friday dinners. Fugaku was right about Itachi being a genius, and by the time the child was three he could talk your ear off – though much to Mikoto's annoyance, Itachi showed the most animation when talking to Madara. He was always cordial with his parents, but conversed with his uncle showing genuine excitement to share his thoughts.

He didn't much like being touched by women, it seemed – which was something Fugaku noticed quite quickly. Itachi was comfortable being coddled and held by his father, and even reached out for contact with Madara. He tolerated Mikoto, but didn't let any of her friends touch him, and he always seemed uncomfortable if his mother was holding him for too long. This didn't worry Madara the way it worried the boy's parents. He just supposed that Itachi probably didn't like the feeling of protruding breasts. That was something Madara could relate to, after all.

The first incident of significance occurred on May 28th, when Itachi was nearing his fourth birthday. Mikoto and Fugaku had just left to go out to dinner with their friends Kushina and Minato, and Madara was, again, on Itachi-duty. The boy was playing with building blocks, and Madara watched him, almost ashamed at how fascinated he was by the young child.

"What are you looking at?" Itachi asked, more conversationally than accusingly – still not having diverted his attention from his tower of blocks.

"You," Madara answered in honesty. "What are you making?"

Itachi sighed. "Doesn't matter. It won't last, see?" He pushed the bottom block hard, and the tower came toppling down. "Blocks aren't strong enough to make anything important."

Madara was baffled by the child's profoundness. Itachi looked up at him with smiling eyes. "They're still super fun, though!"

The elder Uchiha chuckled, continuing to gaze down at the precious child as he built his blocks back up into something different this time, only to quickly become bored with them, and plop down on the floor, pouting adorably.

"What's wrong, little love?" Madara asked, finding that sweet little pout to be absolutely delightful. He adored Itachi's facial expressions.

"I don't like playing with blocks right now, I want bath toys." The boy announced, cutting his eyes rudely at the blocks and deepening his pout.

"Your mother will put you in the bath when she gets home, and then you can play with them. For now, how about we see what else you can find in the toy box, hmm?"

Itachi pushed himself up onto his feet and walked over to the elder man, tugging at Madara's shirt and using it to pull himself up onto his lap, where he settled in snugly against his uncle's thigh, curling against his stomach. Madara sighed, knowing that this was one of the little boy's more manipulative methods of getting what he wanted. He would force Madara into a hypocritical position, where he was expected to comfort the sweet child from sadness that he himself had caused.

"Now, don't be like that, Sweetheart." He pleaded, as Itachi moped against him, "I'm sure there are more games to play out here."

"If I can't play in the bath I don't wanna play at all," He whined, wiping his little face against the cotton of Madara's shirt.

Heaving a reluctant sigh, the man scooped Itachi up into his arms and carried him into the bathroom, where he started the water running as he helped his nephew peel off his overalls, t-shirt, and little Power Rangers briefs, exposing his petite nude figure, which Itachi displayed with the comfort and shamelessness of any trusting child.

The water was turned off, and the boy squealed with delight when he was placed in the warm bubbly liquid, immediately reaching towards the basket of toys that were kept at the edge of the tub for him.

Madara sat on the closed toilet seat, observing quietly as Itachi splashed and played with his colorful waterproof trinkets, using bath-crayons to draw a picture against the tiled wall and then all but having fits with his happiness when Madara was able to accurately decipher that it was meant to be a T-Rex.

The young Uchiha was small for his age in build. His body was much more slender than most three-year-olds, but tall for his lean frame, giving him a lanky boyish look that suited him admirably. As he stretched out, his inch-long little cock bounced merrily out of the bubbles for a moment and Madara found himself noticing it for longer than he should have. Quickly shaking his head, he studied the tiny bones that made up this sweet boy.

It was when Madara was musing over the perfection of Itachi's shoulder blades that he realized he may have developed a bit of an obsession. He knew that many would think it was wrong on _so_ many levels that he was suddenly seeing the toddler this way, but it couldn't be _unseen_. There he was, naked and trusting and glorious and ripe for the taking and-

He should probably try to put an end to this bath.

"Okay, dearest. Let's get you out and dry now, alright?"

Itachi looked up with wide eyes, and Madara gave into the urge to reach out a hand and brush some suds off of his delicate elfin cheek.

"You've still gotta wash me though!" He protested, biting his plump bottom lip nervously, "My mom says I'm not allowed to take a bath just to play…"

It's funny how the words of a three year old boy have the strength to crumble the will of a grown man, isn't it?

Itachi pointed to the rag on the hook that belonged to him. It was tiny, just like that sweet little body of his. Maybe four by five inches, and quite thin as well – the sort of wash cloth that one would purchase for an infant. The only thing showing that it was for a young child rather than a baby was the little Poké-balls littered all over the blue fabric. Madara took it in hand, and pulled his sleeves back, kneeling down next to the tub, then lathering the small scrap of fabric with Itachi's Johnson's & Johnson's soap. He then ran it over the child's chest, smiling when the gentle touch inspired the younger Uchiha to erupt into a fit of giggles.

Madara was taking his time. He rubbed the soap over Itachi's puffy little pink nipples, pinching at one playfully and Itachi squeaked.

"Hey, that tickles!"

Madara grinned coyly, "Aren't you always asking me to tickle fight with you?" he asked, flicking at the sensitive skin and then soothing it over with his hands, using his thumbs to rub gentle circles against the pert little nubs, sliding smoothly over the sensitive soapy skin and applying firm pressure.

Itachi wasn't laughing anymore, but he was frowning slightly, his bottom lip sucked into his mouth as he looked down at Madara's administrations on his birdcage chest with open interest. With his hand on Itachi's chest like this, he could feel the quickening pace of his fluttering heart.

"Still ticklish?" Madara asked, clearing his throat when he heard the gravely nature of his voice so as not to scare his sweet fledgling, and thanking every god there was that Itachi was far too young to understand the meaning of the bulge tenting is sweat pants.

He dropped the rag into the suds-filled bathwater, and ran his hands down Itachi's sides, feeling every little dip of his ribs as the skin slid silkily beneath his soap-slicked caress.

If Madara wrapped both hands around Itachi's tummy, he could cover the whole thing, which Itachi seemed to be taking great interest in, as he was still observing the sinful touches. Madara wriggled his fingers in a tickling motion and Itachi laughed, suddenly, grinning hard.

"Hmm? You didn't answer my question, love … are you ticklish _here_?" Madara wriggled a single finger against Itachi's armpit and the child wailed with delight, laughing excitedly and shaking his head, insisting that he was not ticklish.

Madara's hand went around to his back, feeling every ridge of his hardly-developed spine, and trailing his hand down to the top of Itachi's ass.

"Ew! Don't tickle my _butt_!" Itachi yelped, still laughing along with their game as he looked over his shoulder – ever determined to watch Madara's actions.

Too close to his goal to give up now, Madara ignored the somewhat playful request, slipping his index finger between the two pearly mounds of flesh until he felt the tiniest little sphincter that he'd ever touched. This being no surprise, of course – he'd never had an interest in young boys until Itachi was born.

"I'm not gonna tickle it, darling. I promise. I'm just gonna wash it real good for you, okay? It's gonna feel real good too… I'm gonna make it _so_ nice for you, honey." Madara assured, finding it hard to catch his breath because he could feel that impossibly tight ass up against his finger and _fuck_ he wanted this child more than he'd ever wanted anything on this earth. Just to touch him. He could touch him for hours. _Forever_.

Itachi didn't even hesitate to agree – which was to be expected, as he was entirely comfortable with his uncle, and trusted him completely.

"You already dropped the rag in the water…" The younger muttered, catching sight of his Pokémon wash cloth as it floated by him.

"I still have plenty of soap on my hands," Madara reminded him, unable to resist leaning forward and placing a tentative kiss against one of those gorgeous shoulder blades. "Turn around for me, honey. I wanna look at you from behind. Your body is so beautiful. You're the most perfect boy to walk the earth, and you're all mine."

Itachi blushed, turning around abruptly so that he was facing away, and even went so far as to bend over and lean against the other side of the tub, giving Madara the perfect view of that sweet baby-butt. He rubbed his middle finger over that perfectly pink boy-hole and when Itachi gasped he thought his cock might actually burst in his boxers.

Lathering more soap onto his fingers, he massaged all around the sensitive flesh, applying pressure until he could hear those desperate little boy squeaks from Itachi, although he didn't dare try to get anything _into_ that tremendous heat. Not entirely anyway. The very tip of his pinky finger nearly slipped in when he pushed at the entrance, and he was not the only one to notice.

"Oh gosh!" Itachi exclaimed, breathing hard, "It feels funny…" He whined, clenching instinctively to prevent the breach, causing the hole to twitch and wink for a moment that had Madara nearly dying from air loss as he held his breath, while he watched the reactions that Itachi's body exuded if he touched it just right.

"Do you like it?" He asked roughly, leaning forward to murmur against the meager child's ear. "Do you like feeling Uncle Madara's fingers rubbing on your pretty little hole?"

"Uh-huh!" Itachi announced, nodding with excitement.

"Good. I like it too, I love touching you right here, Itachi. I love using my hands to make your body feel good… Does it feel good? Does it feel really good when I do it like this?" He pressed his middle finger hard against the opening, just enough so that it widened slightly but didn't accept the intrusion. He massaged the pucker intensely.

"Answer me, angel… Does it feel good? I promised that this would feel very nice for you, remember? I have to know that I'm being honest, after all. How do you feel when the tip of my finger is almost inside?"

Itachi was trembling, and he mewled out shyly, almost moaning but not quite.

"It feels v-very nice, Uncle Mada… I like when you p-push your finger hard on it like … mm… like that… oh it's beautiful!"

Chuckling, Madara removed his hands with much reluctance, and took hold of Itachi's shoulders, turning the boy around to face him, and taking a long look at the front of his body. His face and neck were flushed, and his chest heaved with every labored breath.

Madara noted that Itachi's little cocklet grew almost a whole half inch from being hard and he was so overcome thinking about the ease in which he could get that tiny dick into his mouth that he almost bent right over and took a good hard suck. Unable to think of a good way to explain this, however, he resisted.

"Look at how excited your penis is right now… Has your penis ever gotten hard like that before, Itachi?" He asked, using one finger to tap at the proud little soldier just so that he could watch it bounce. Fuck. Holy fuck he wanted the entire world with this boy. It was almost breaking him inside, knowing that what he was doing was considered abuse. Knowing that if Itachi ever remembered and looked back on this, he would hate him forever. But Madara told himself that it wasn't coming from hate – it was coming from love. He loved Itachi more than anything and right then, more than anything, he wanted to show his innocent little lover the most beautiful feeling a human body can achieve.

"No, but I like it like this," Itachi answered, shyly palming at his bite-sized tool. "Whoa!" He shouted, gripping it in his hand, he moaned loudly as he jerked at it, not needing any display or instruction about how to touch himself. This was something that came quite naturally to even the youngest of boys it seemed, and while the image of Itachi's immature hands pulling at his teeny cock was one that Madara hoped would resonate with him forever, he had promised to bring the boy pleasure – and _he_ would be the one to bring Itachi to that ultimate peak.

When Madara batted his little hands away Itachi looked legitimately heart-broken, until a hopeful expression overcame his face. "Are you gonna wash me up again?" Itachi asked excitedly, and Madara laughed.

"Maybe, but first I want to show you my absolute favorite way to get dirty."

Itachi giggled, and then stared up in amazement as Madara stripped off his own clothes, staring at his impressive cock, which was jutting straight out. He climbed into the bath, sitting against the back and pulling Itachi into his lap.

"Yours is so big and hard…" Itachi mused, "I can feel it against my back… I like it… I can't wait till mine is so nice and thick like yours, Uncle Mada."

"Mmmm, you can touch it if you want to," Madara offered, pulling Itachi backwards and up over his cock so it was jutting out obscenely between the little Uchiha's legs. He could feel Itachi's little sac pressing into his shaft and he moaned, instinctively thrusting up against the child's warm body. Itachi whimpered, pushing down and feeling pressure himself.

"You're such a big boy, Itachi… you're making your Uncle Madara feel so good, honey … oh keep moving just like that sweetheart, just like that."

Absolutely preening under the positive reinforcement, Itachi continued rutting himself down against the hard appendage, but then he stopped, pouting.

"I wanna look at your face," He requested, which Madara agreed with whole-heartedly.

He lifted his nephew's body with ease, and sat him over his thighs, straddling as well as he could with his short legs, undeveloped cock pressed snugly against his uncle's abdomen as his sweet little butt cheeks parted to let Madara's hard shaft rub between them. Itachi wound his hips forward to get more pressure against his baby boner, and the motion had his ass sliding deliciously over Madara's almost-exploding member. He wrapped his arms around the tiny boy's back and controlled the rhythm, frotting against him eagerly until-

"Oh jeez, oh golly, Uncle Mada it's so – ah! _Oh!_ " Itachi's three-year-old body tensed up, and his eyes got heavy as he shook with his first orgasm, the sight of which had Madara spilling enthusiastically into the bathwater, with his teeth dug firmly into his bottom lip as he forced himself not to shout out any expletives in front of these young innocent ears.

They were both breathing quite heavily and Madara smiled, kissing Itachi's cheek, which made him sigh prettily.

"Oh, you are such a perfect and sweet child, Itachi. Did you know?" He asked, hugging the boy close as his body tremored again with the aftershocks of his pleasure. "That's why I want to make you feel good like that all the time… because you are the most beautiful boy in the world so you deserve the best feelings that the world has to give."

Itachi beamed up at him, wrapping his slender arms behind Madara's neck and squeezing happily.

"I love you, Uncle Mada." He whispered sleepily in Madara's ear.

"I love you too, my sweet boy." Madara answered, patting Itachi's back.

And so marked the end of the first incident between them, but also – the beginning of something that was, in its entirety, much more deep and disturbed than the event that had occurred. Madara had realized it then, immediately. The feeling in his chest – in his soul – when he stared into Itachi's eyes was one that alerted him to the severity of what had just transpired.

He could not only molest the child once. His love for him, his _desire_ for him, was fluid and continuous and unbearable. He knew even then that he would love him forever, touch him forever. Anything that stood between them was meaningless.

Madara was going to _own_ Itachi's affections. One way or another.

 **A/N: I decided to 'rip the band-aid off' and just throw in that extreme pedophelia in the first damn chapter but Itachi only gets older from here so if you could handle that (or enjoyed it?) then you're all set to read the rest of this ... thing.**

 **Love!**

 **-Beloved**


End file.
